A storage bin is a container that can vary in size and shape. Oftentimes, a storage bin is used to hold multiple items. The storage bin can be configured to provide easy access to the items based on its size and shape. Multiple storage bins may also be placed on a storage rack. With multiple storage bins on a storage rack, different items can be placed in each storage bin. As a result, an individual can have easy access to various items.